Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160527211251
That was such a good episode! I can tell that they already plan to set a heavier tone for this season compared to the last. Some highlights: *Zay is so cute! I love how in every conflict he’s always the neutral-as-Switzerland mediator without actually involving himself. Adding him to the main cast was the best thing these writers have done. *Shipping Zaydora more and more. That almost hug was hilarious and adorable. Zay is so fixated on the other women around him that he cannot even see the catch that Smackle is. *I really cannot fault either Farkle or Lucas for not wanting to put up with being pushed around by the older students. They were right to believe they and their friends shouldn't be policed around and to stand up for themselves. Even though they should not have taken it out on Riley, I can very well understand how a victim of bullying and somebody who feels his worth is framed around his ability to protect his friends from bullies, respectively, would grow increasingly agitated with Riley's optimistic outlook on the situation. *I LOVED the development Lucas got in this episode. He showed more personality here than in the entirety of these last two seasons. I LOVED his insecurity over how he could not protect his friends this time - having always been the sole protector before - and his struggle with adjusting to the idea of not being the strongest boy in the school anymore. Lucas has always had such a hero-complex; it's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's about time he realized he isn't invincible. He needs to learn that he can’t fight every battle for everyone. *I completely understand Farkle's unwillingness to go along with Riley's suggestion that they basically go along with these people pushing them around in faith that there’s some life lesson at the end of the tunnel. He was bullied horribly and probably still carries the scars from that. *Love that the stereotypically catty high school kids turned out to be decent people and weren't just pushing Riley and co around because they believed themselves to actually be superior. Riley was right that they WERE trying to teach them something in the grand scheme of things, but Farkle and Lucas were also right in thinking they were messing with them for their own amusement because the older kids definitely saw Riley and co as some kind of experiment of theirs to use for their amusement. *I love Riley and I love even more her ability to recognize a silver lining in every grim situation, but she was wrong this time in the sense of suggesting that her friends submit to the bullying. Especially when one of them has been bullied before. (Yes, I understand that Riley was bullied too, but that does not mean that Farkle has to subscribe to her philosophy). Nobody deserves to be pushed around and it is their every right to refuse to put up with it. I have to agree with Lucas and Farkle's rhetoric this time - bullies do not change by being enabled. Don't get me wrong; Riley's optimism and faith in people is totally admirable and such a rare quality in a person, but it also makes her a target and is a characteristic that could get her into big trouble one day. She needs to be more selective about who she puts her faith in and Farkle was right to point that out to her. Personally, I think Lucas and Farkle were more upset with the prospect of Riley’s naivete being exploited and her getting hurt than actually with her and her rhetoric. *I LOVE that Farkle was the only one to show up at Topanga's. Despite that he too was upset with Riley, he still put forth the effort to mend things and help Riley to see why her friends were upset. This really painted a picture of that no matter what, even when he doesn't agree with her, he'll always be there for her. That said, he could have been more sensitive in his approach than how he handled it, but he's never been very apt in social communication. I don't think he meant to hurt Riley's feelings. He was being straight with her as he always is. You could see his regret when he realized how much he upset her in turn. He cares about her so much. <3 *The chemistry between Riarkle is off the charts. I loved the stark contrast in pysical distance between Rucas and Riarkle when each pair were fighting respectively. Riarkle were so close and the tension was so palpable that you could practically cut it with a knife. Never have I ever seen them so emotional in an argument. *"Can I move in with you guys? It's only fair since you will be moving in with Auggie and I eventually." LMAO I LOVE Ava! *The subplot with Ava was really heavy. I felt so sad for her. I hope this doesn't disillusion her from love in the future. She and Auggie belong together. Fetuses or not, they are SO CUTE! *LOVE Maya and Ava bonding. They are so similar in so many ways! *Riley and Maya crying together. They are both harboring so many fears and insecurities and share the mutual fear of growing apart. It's going to be okay, babies.